The present invention relates to illuminating devices and more particularly for devices used to illuminate a dental patient's mouth for examination and/or operative purposes.
It is very difficult to properly illuminate the interior of a dental patient's mouth due to the fact that (1) the oral cavity must be illuminated through a relatively restricted opening (i.e. the lips) and (2) the dentist must work in close proximity to the mouth, thus normally blocking light from entering the oral cavity. However, proper illumination is absolutely essential for the many delicate operations and procedures for dental treatment and oral surgery. Previous oral illumination devices are unsatisfactory.
Most typically, the oral cavity is illuminated using a focused light mounted approximately two to three feet above the dental chair and arranged to direct light onto and into the mouth. The amount of light entering the oral cavity using such an arrangement is somewhat limited due to the fact that the light source is remote from the patient's mouth. Additionally, the dentist or oral surgeon must often position himself between the light and the patient to properly view the mouth and, accordingly, blocks light from entering the mouth.
It is also well known to incorporate illumination means, particularly fiber optic illumination means, on handheld dental instruments. Typically, one or two fiber optic strands extend longitudinally of the instrument and have a light outlet end arranged to direct light at the action end of the instrument in "headlight" fashion. However, such an arrangement directs light only on a limited area and does not provide illumination for the entire oral cavity. Additionally, the presence of the illumination means, typically as an add-on feature, on the instrument interferes with the comfortable and proper use of the instrument.
Although several devices have been specifically designed for illuminating an interior portion of the oral cavity, these devices typically extend far into the cavity, interfering with the proper movement of the many treatment and surgical instruments required for examination and/or operative treatment. (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,792 entitled ILLUMINATING SURGICAL SPECULA and issued Nov. 2, 1971, to Pleet; U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,374 entitled DENTAL SPECULUM and issued Apr. 16, 1935, to Lowry; and French Pat. No. 674,647.) Additionally, these devices do not adequately illuminate the teeth and surrounding area.
Although a wide variety of lip and cheek expanders, and other mouth spreaders, have been developed, these devices typically do not include illumination means to effect proper lighting of the oral cavity, particularly the teeth and surrounding area.